


From Gotham (With Love)

by anthologia



Series: From Gotham (With Love) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 63!Tim Drake, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chronic Health Condition, Espionage, F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officially, almost no one is supposed to know who the current or former Robins are, not even other Robins, for their own protection. Unofficially, Tim knows all of them by name, which is why she nearly spills coffee all over her keyboard when she sees that she’s been assigned to work with Nightwing for the foreseeable future – Nightwing, otherwise known as Dick Grayson, otherwise known as the first person to bear the Robin name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Gotham (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I just like spy aus sometimes leave me alone.

Tim was young when Jason Todd died. Too young, really, but she still approached Bruce Wayne and announced that the Agency needed a new Robin, that _he_ needed a new Robin, and volunteered herself to be trained. He turned her down, of course, and kept turning her down until she followed him into the field without permission to keep him safe. For four years, she was Robin, Bruce’s partner, his shadow. She saved people, a _lot_ of people. She did something amazing with her life. _She_ was amazing.

And then she was stabbed while on an unsanctioned, unofficial mission with some of Ra’s al Ghul’s people by an assassin who didn’t even know who she was, who thought she was just another assassin to be ticked off in their game. Even with heavy internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen, she dragged herself and the one other survivor to a safe house, where Ra’s people found them. A few weeks later, he offered her a deal: defect and take over one of his divisions or go home knowing that she owed him a favor.

She went home, where she was welcomed with open arms and a few dozen medical tests and interrogations. Her lack of spleen on its own was considered more than enough to disqualify her from continued fieldwork, so she was shuffled off to data analysis and agent coordination, where she couldn’t get hurt.

 

Officially, almost no one is supposed to know who the current or former Robins are, not even other Robins, for their own protection. Unofficially, Tim knows all of them by name, which is why she nearly spills coffee all over her keyboard when she sees that she’s been assigned to work with Nightwing for the foreseeable future – Nightwing, otherwise known as Dick Grayson, otherwise known as the first person to bear the Robin name. Among other things she’s not supposed to know about him is that he’s the ex-boyfriend of Barbara Gordon, actual Intelligence legend and Tim’s sort-of-boss. On top of that, he was basically her first crush from the time she was a kid and saw the Flying Graysons’ last performance.

Tim cleans up the coffee and plots out some rules. Professional contact only. He’s just another agent she’s responsible for ensuring the safety of. She doesn’t even need to meet him in person if she can help it.

The first few missions go more or less to plan. She stays on her side of the audio link, and he stays on his. He is – not to her surprise – far too fond of casually flirting with his handlers for either of their own good, but she carefully rebuffs and/or ignores it as best she can. It’s a system that works, up until he feels the need to come and meet her in person after she uncovers some information that narrowly saves his life. Technically, he wants to take her out to dinner in thanks, to which she staunchly replied that this was just her _job_ , thank you, no. But he’s a spy for a reason, so she finds him waiting at her desk when she comes back from a lunch break, bearing a container of admittedly delicious-looking cheesecake.

“Hi,” he says with a bright smile.

She tucks her bag under her desk and raises an eyebrow at him. “Lost?”

“A little bird told me you’d appreciate something sweet.” Dick sets the cheesecake on her desk. There’s a post-it note attached: _thanks for not letting me die! ;D_ “I know you’re big on doing your job, so I’ll go now. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Um.” This is really not what Tim thought was going to happen when she saw him. It doesn’t help that he is even more attractive in person than he is on monitors. Apparently, she is not nearly as desensitized to his looks as she thought she would be. “You’re welcome?”

“Plus, I wanted to see you,” he adds as he’s brushing past her. “You know, you’re even prettier than you sound on comms.”

“My voice is electronically modified on those. I _sound_ like GLaDOS on drugs.”

He shrugs and pauses briefly on his way out of her office so he can give her an exaggerated wink. “I call it like I see it." 

Tim sits down and, very carefully, pulls up a template for a transfer of agents request on the computer; she even prints it out and fills out a few questions. Then, equally as carefully, she feeds it to the shredder.

This is going to be a _problem_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
